Accidental Happenstances
by Dancer At Heart
Summary: Beca wakes up in the hospital after an accident and she can't quite remember all of the details. What will jog her memory? Or is it a who? Bekommissar
1. Chapter 1

I hear voices loud enough to annoy me. _Why is everyone being loud in the first place? Can't they see I'm trying to sleep._ I try to roll over and pull the blankets over my head to try and block the incredibly bright light but I'm stopped by something pulling at the back of my hand. _What the hell?_

"Oh my god Beca's moving," I hear from somewhere in my bedroom. Wait… Bedroom? _If this was really my bedroom people wouldn't be in here…_

Without opening my eyes I try and take inventory of myself and my surroundings. There's a sharp pain in my right side and the feeling of the sheets around me isn't right, they're too thin. I can feel my eyebrows knit in confusion as I hear excited whispering and I notice that the lighting is all wrong. Taking a curious sniff I notice the sterile smell. _Oh fuck._ The sound of a monitor to my right just proves my worries. "Ugh," escapes my lips before I can help it.

"BECA!" Without opening my eyes I can easily recognize Chloe's voice.

"Chloe," I scold peeling my eyes open. "You are being obnoxiously loud." I reach my hand up to wipe the sleep out of my eyes and sure enough there's an IV in the back of my hand. Before I can actually see I feel her arms wrap around me in a painfully tight hug. "Jesus Chole!" I manage to gasp out feeling a sharp pain originating from my side and travel all through my body.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Chloe immediately apologizes releasing me but taking my hand instead. When I look up at her face I see dark circles under her blue eyes and worry lines marking her usually smooth forehead.

"It's fine," I say brushing it off and looking around the room.

Fat Amy is grinning at me and looking relieved. "I thought I was going to have to give you more of my butt confidence to get you to wake up," She says when I meet her eyes and she walks over to me squeezing my hand gently. It is then that I realize that my right arm is all bruised and swollen.

"What exactly happened?" I question the two who share a look before looking Chloe nods and Fat Amy takes a deep breath.

"You lost your wrestling match with the dingo."

"Amy!" Chloe exclaims but I can't help but laugh at Fat Amy's straight face. The gesture hurts, quite a lot actually but I shrug it off.

"I soooo needed that, thanks Amy." I wipe a tear from my eye.

"I figured you did, you ditz."

Chloe shoots Amy a glare before she shoo's her out of the room. "Go tell everyone else that she's finally awake while I catch her up to speed."

"Of course, but first." Amy holds up her hand for a moment and then steps to the other side of my bed. Before I can blink she wipes her hand on her butt and then rubs my arm before stepping, smartly, out of my reach. "You're going to need it." And with that confusing parting sentence she exits the room.

"Would you mind filling me in about what _that_ was about?" I look over at my red haired friend.

"Well…" Chloe absently runs her thumb over the back of my hand seeming to collect her thoughts. "What's the last thing you remember?" Her question shocks me for a minute and I think back wondering why I hadn't thought about that first myself.

"Hmm." I think back. "I remember our kick ass performance." I feel a smile tug at the corners of my lips at the thought of beating DSM and more specifically DSM's female leader who is always getting under my skin. _Well I guess_ was _fits now._ A pang of sadness rushes through me but I shrug it off chalking it up to the fact that I won't be performing with the Bellas anymore. "I remember the after party… And that's where things get fuzzy."

"Well it's good to know your long term memory wasn't damaged," Chloe says with a relieved sigh.

"Okay so what happened?"

"Well… From what we were able to gather is that you had quite a bit to drink and then you decided to head back to the hotel by yourself without telling anyone and then…" I watch as Chloe bites her lip seemingly trying to find the right words. "Well you walked into oncoming traffic. Thankfully the car that hit you slowed down enough not to cause any serious or long lasting damage, physically at least. The doc was worried that maybe you had brain damage."

As if called by Chloe's words a doctor comes bustling into the room, clipboard in hand and stethoscope dangling around his neck. "Is… she… awake?" He asks in broken English as if he doesn't notice the fact that I am, indeed, awake.

"I am," I reply trying to keep my annoyance from creeping into my voice.

"Good…" The doctor looks at his chart and then at Chloe helplessly as if to say 'I don't know enough English for this shit.' Before he says something in a language I can now recognize as Danish. I roll my eyes at Chloe's angered expression.

After a lot of what probably looks like charades to anyone else the doctor is checking my pulse, eyes and all that other fun stuff. I feel fine until he starts putting pressure on my rib cage. I grit my teeth at the pain and he mutters something under his breath before he straightens and says to Chloe, "Be… back," and walks out of the room clipboard in hand.

The door doesn't even shut all the way before the rest of the Bella's burst into the room all relieved smiles and hugs. It is in the midst of hugging that I realize that there's someone amongst the girls that is not a Bella. As if she could feel my eyes on her the tall blonde meets my gaze with her startling blue eyes and for a moment I am overwhelmed with the emotions running wild on her face. The only one I have a chance to identify is relief before her mask of superior indifference slips into place.

 _What is she even doing here?_

 **A/N:**

 **Hello people of the Ethernet. I am not sure where this is going nor how often I can update but I thought I would put it out there to see if it got good feed back or not so... (Please ignore the insane shortness of this!) I must admit that I am completely obsessed with this pairing please give me your ideas and thoughts and I will try my best. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It takes a long while for the other Bellas to finally calm down enough for me to actually understand what half of them are saying. "Dude, I'm so glad to see you back with the land of the living," Cynthia Rose says. "You had me so worried."

"I thought I was going to have to get in touch with my cousins from the cartel," Flo says to my utter confusion. _Why would she have to get in touch with her cousins from the cartel?!_

"We're really happy to see you're doing better," Jessica and Ashley say in unison.

Lily, of course, says something no one can really hear at the same time Fat Amy starts talking about wrestling dingos _again._ Despite my current state of pain and rapidly forming headache I smile, more than happy to see all of my friends together and I sit up more only wincing slightly at the pain in my side.

"I'm so sorry I worried you guys," I apologize feeling guilt settle inside me.

"Don't worry about it!" They all chime in together, with the small exception of the blonde towering in the corner of the room, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "We'll always be here for you," Chloe continues rubbing my arm gently with an odd expression on her face that I have been noticing more and more frequently.

Before I can question her strangeness the doctor comes in and says, "Besøgstiden er ovre vil du venligst bede dem om at forlade?" His eyes sweeping over the room probably hoping that one of the many occupants speaks his native tongue.

"Hvad er de overnattende besøgende bestemmelser? Jeg tror ikke, det er en god idé for hende at være alene på dette tidspunkt." Kommissar says almost immediately.

The doctor is quiet for a minute as he looks over at me and then back at Kommissar. "Man kunne blive, hun har brug for hvile. Alle andre har brug for at forlade."

"Selvfølgelig, tak læge," Kommissar says much to the doctor's great relief.

"Tak!" The doctor says before leaving the room.

Kommissar trains her icy blue eyes on the rest of the group who visibly still. "He says visiting hours are over and it's time for you to leave," She says, her german accent sending a chill down my spine.

Chloe shoots a glare at the woman before turning to the rest of the group, taking charge easily. "Alright girls, say your goodbyes and we'll come back up here first thing tomorrow morning." Everyone falls into line, quickly giving me hugs and well wishes before heading out of the room.

Soon it is just Chloe, me and… Kommissar. _What_ is _she still doing here? In fact what is she doing here at all?_

Chloe gives me a hug, careful this time not to hit my sides. "We'll be up here first thing tomorrow," She says with a smile, but it quickly shifts into a frown as she sees me shaking my head.

"You guys need to get rest and eat properly. Something tells me you guys have just been stressing ever since I was put in here… Which by the way how long have I been here?"

"Since early this morning," Chloe answers distractedly. "Yesterday was Worlds. But we'll be up here first thing."

I quickly shake my head no and smile kindly at her. "I said no. You guys need to eat and get proper rest. I refuse to allow you guys in here before noon."

"But-."

"No buts," I say and make shooing motions at her towards the door. "Now go get some rest." The dejected look on her face has my heart clenching slightly and when she reaches the door I can't help but add, "Thanks for being here for me, Chlo."

She turns and smiles brightly at me. "Anytime Becs." She glances quickly at the blonde and then back to me, a silent question in her eyes. I'd almost forgotten that she was in the room but who am I kidding; my eyes keep sliding over to her every few seconds as if to confirm that she's not a hallucination caused from the pain medication I'm undoubtedly on. After a nod from me she leaves with one last glare at the german.

There's a moment of awkward silence. Well awkward for me, Kommissar seems completely at ease leaning against the wall making it appear as if she belongs there, making the dull hospital room anything but. As she stands there I look her over in quick glances, trying my damndest (and failing) not to stare at her. She's still as perfect as she always is with her long blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and her perfectly toned muscles on display with her black skinny jeans and blouse.

When my eyes reach her perfectly sculpted face I can't fight the blush that rushes to my cheeks as she meets my gaze calmly, her tantalizing red lips pull easily into a knowing smirk. I quickly look away trying to convince myself that the doctors equipment is the most interesting thing in the room.

"Pray tell, little mouse, just what has you so… what's the word? Flustered," the blonde says as she walks over to my bed. Without any visible sign of hesitation on her part she places her hand on my forehead making small tsking noises are she pulls her hand away. "You are just burning up." A grin easily forms on her lips making sunshine look like a lamp in comparison to the pure brilliance of her mocking smile.

"I wonder why with hands as soft as yours," I mutter under my breath as she thankfully takes a step back, giving me room to breathe.

"What was that, mouse? I can't quite hear you from all the way down there." I look up into her eyes to see them alight with amusement, making her already young face look even younger.

"It's not my fault that your physical flawlessness has made you so damn tall. _Jesus!_ " I burry my face in my hands as I realize what I said. "Oh why must my tongue do as it pleases around you?"

"I have a few ideas for that tongue of yours." My head snaps up and I can feel the look of horror settle on my face as she winks at me and then laughs quietly. "I'm only teasing you. All in good… fun? Is that the idiom I'm thinking of?" I can't answer her as my embarrassment increases as the monitor betrays my eccentric heart rate at my imagination running wild. _Oh sweet Jesus golly what?_ It appears to me that the monitor only proves to amuse the german woman even more which doesn't help my mental state in the least.

I swallow hard before I attempt to force words out of my mouth. "Just what are your doing here gorgeous? _Shit!_ I give up." I throw up my hands in defeat as I look straight ahead, refusing to look at her smug expression that I can practically feel as her gaze settles on the side of my face.

"Well, little mouse," She says calmly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here because I got in an accident?" I mean to say it like a statement but it comes out sounding more like a question even to my own ears.

"Exactly." The word rolls off her tongue, her german accent more prominent on the short sentence.

"I don't get it." I glance over at her and notice that she is staring at me rather intently.

"I'm here because you got in an accident," she deadpans.

"And that's your concern why?"

"Because tiny Bella," She says as she gracefully sits down on the one couch, gracefully folding her legs in such a way it would put any dancer to shame. "I was…" She pauses for a moment trying to find the right word. "Worried about you."

Her words don't really register with me and I say the first thing that pops into my mind. "You're legs go on for miles!" There is a moment of silence as my brain catches up with my mouth before, "God _dammit_ ," slips out.

Before Kommissar can respond, which I know she's going to, a nurse bustles into the room holding a fresh bag for my IV. "Her er en frisk IV taske; med dette hun bør være i stand til at sove," she says to Kommissar apparently having gotten the word from the doctor that she speaks Danish.

"Mange tak. Jeg sætter stor pris på det, og det gør hun," Kommissar responds to the woman who is finishing putting the bag up and with a short nod at her she's gone.

"What did she say?" I ask still surprised by her multilingual abilities. "And seriously is there anything you can't do?"

A smirk appears immediately. "She said that that's a new IV that should help with the pain and your ability to fall asleep. Speaking of sleep," She continues before I can say anything. "I believe you should try and get some rest especially if you're friends are coming back up here tomorrow."

When she doesn't make a move to leave I raise my eyebrow at her in question. "And what, exactly, are you still doing here? Didn't you say the doctor said visiting hours were over?"

"That he did, small mouse," She says with an easy smirk. "But he also said that one could stay overnight to make sure that you were okay."

"And why did you choose to opt out telling any of the Bella's this?" I respond, feeling my eyelids begin to droop. _Jesus, whatever they gave me is some strong shit._

"Because I wanted to make sure you were alright. Really alright." I hear her voice as if it's far away and I begin to sway unintentionally. I hear a rustling of what sounds like someone standing but in my delirious medicine induced state I can't tell for sure. When I feel soft hands gently guiding me to lay down I know it must've been what I was hearing.

"I'll be the B to your DSM," I mumble out, not really hearing what I'm saying. "Thanks Kommissar."

I feel fingers brushing hair off my forehead and the words "Anytime, Kleine Maus. Guten Nacht," before the world around me falls easily into blackness.

I am dreaming, or more specifically recalling memories while in the state of unconsciousness because you know, that isn't a mouthful or anything at all. Unfortunately for me, and sometimes very fortunately, I often relive memories while sleeping so it's not really all the big of a surprise anymore. The only thing is, is that of course they would be about Kommissar and all the times I ran into her. Because, _of course_ , she has to haunt my unconscious mind as well as my conscious one.

The first time that I encountered the German Goddess was at the Auto Show that was originally supposed to be the Bella's and I's, but after our little… Mishap Das Sound Machine, a German "collective" A Capella group took over our tour. I remember it like it was yesterday…

 _*The Flashbacks Begin:*_

One of the many stops on our tour was a car show right here in Atlanta so of course the Bella's and I got the brilliant idea to go and see Das Sound Machine and their show. Apparently they're a really popular A Cappella group from Europe which has me questioning things. I mean we're a pretty popular group so you think we would have heard about this 'DSM' group if they were really a challenge. I walk in with the rest of the Bellas as Chloe says, "This should have been ours. All of this should have been ours!" The look on her face is more like an angry five year old than anything that exactly says 'fierce' and I try not to crack a smile at her lack of ferocity.

I look around the room which is full but not too crowded which I am immediately thankful for. I have elbow room but I still feel uncomfortable around all of these strangers and I am thankful for the Bella's. As I continue my inspection I notice that the pillars to the side of the room say "Das Auto" so either they changed it when they found out that Das Sound Machine was doing it or they just had every intention of having DSM perform here. I don't point this out to Chloe because I know if I do she will lose her shit.

As soon as we all settle around two tables the lights dim down and the two cars on the stage 'magically' move back and I hear Fat Amy say something about ghosts driving them. I roll my eyes at her antics and tune the others out as I devote my attention to the stage as a woman's face appears across several screens introducing their group as a 'collective' because apparently they're full of themselves.

As much as I wanted to hate them I found it hard to as soon as they come on stage. I can hear the others around me talking but I'm not listening as I take in the performance in front of me, stunned. _Their beatboxer has some serious skill,_ I think to myself making mental notes for later. _They're so synchronized they're practically robotic. There's a ton of them._ I continue making notes for the first couple seconds of their routine but when the woman whose face had appeared on the screens comes onto stage I lose all sense of thought.

She's the perfect example of an Aryan with blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes that I can easily see from where I stand in the back of the room, almost as far from the stage as you can get. For some reason I can't understand my brain turns to mush as soon as she steps onto stage and starts singing. Her voice is beautiful and holds a power to it that sends chills down my spine. I quickly blink tearing my eyes from her and to the rest of the group. It takes way more focus than I care to admit for my eyes not to wander back over to the blonde.

Before I know it their performance is over and the girls are talking quite heatedly about what we're all going to do in order to beat them at worlds. I can't really focus enough to pay attention to what they're saying until someone says, "Just _what_ are you saying Lily? Seriously spea- oh."

As soon as the 'oh' has left whoever's mouth that was I hear "Barden Bella's." I whip around surprised at the sound of a thick German accent only to be greeted by all of DSM. The two in front of the group are the leader known as Kommissar and her co-captain, Pieter both of which are sporting devious smirks. "You came here to see us? Is it because you are… what do the american kids say? Jelly." I just stare for a moment, trying my damndest to not turn into a puddle as the giant of a man hands Kommissar a towel and she starts carefully dabbing her neck as if she actually has sweat there because honestly, no one that perfect can sweat.

"We are _so_ not jelly," Chloe says suddenly standing on my right. Thank god for her quick (kinda?) thinking.

"We should really thank you for making this tour a reality," She continues staring all of us down in a way that makes me feel smaller than I already am. "You know, with your bumbling ineptitude." She turns to the man giant with a gleeful smirk. "We should send them something. Fruit basket?"

"Yum, yum," Pieter says almost immediately. Those two really do seem close.

"Or would you prefer mini muffins?" I had to hand it to her, she really was quick with the comebacks, but I wasn't going to let that fly.

"Okay we didn't come here to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before the worlds where we're going to kick your ass." _I'm checking you out in more than one way. WHAT. THE. FUCK._

I hear confirmation from my team members before I lose all brain functions again as Kommissar steps forward, slowly and deliberately until she is well into my personal space. "You," She says pointing at me and when her icy gaze meets mine I can't help but feel a little intimidated. And sweet Jesus is she tall. I find myself looking up, and up and up, in order to keep eye contact. "You are the kicker of ass?"

"Well yeah." Okay so I _thought_ I wasn't going to let anything fly.

"You are so tiny, like an elf." Okay so that wasn't so bad. "Or is it a fairy?" Still not doing too bad. She obviously doesn't know how to insult people properly. "Sprite?" She says something to her co-captain in what I assume is German without looking away from me which is actually mildly unnerving.

"Troll," he happily supplies with extra emphasis.

"That's it. You are like a troll." Oh. Well damn.

"You… are physically flawless," I say while looking her up in down now that she is much closer. _What the_ hell _did I just say?!_

The blondes eyes are gleaming with an emotion I can't quite put my finger on but I shrug it off trying to stop my thoughts as she looks down as if to confirm my statement. "Thank you."

"But it doesn't mean I like you." The words sound false even to my own ears and with the look Chloe's giving me I don't think I was fooling anybody but the question really was did I like her? _Psh no way. I've only known her for like one point five minutes. Impossible. Psh…_

Chloe goes on to say something before Pieter and Amy start bickering back and forth but I can't really focus on what they're saying as Kommissar and I have a staring contest still standing too close for normal conversations. She is obviously trying to get under my skin and it might be working. Seriously I could get lost in her eyes… I mentally shake myself as the conversation turns back to us leaders and Kommissar says, "Darlings, take my advice, don't try to beat us. You can't. We are the best." She blinks slowly before continuing as if trying to drive me insane. "Now I really must go rest my neck. It is sore from looking down on you." The woman smirks again before turning and I can't stop the verbal vomit from leaving my mouth in all of my confusion.

"Okay just because you are making me very sexually confused does not mean that you are intimidating. We have nothing to lose. We have literally nothing! Aca-weidensane bitches." And then it finally hits me just what I have said and what my hands have been doing. "Oh god what is happening. Why am I using my hands so much?"

 **Translations:**

Besøgstiden er ovre vil du venligst bede dem om at forlade?==Visiting hours are over will you please ask them to leave?

Hvad er de overnattende besøgende bestemmelser? Jeg tror ikke, det er en god idé for hende at være alene på dette tidspunkt.==What is the overnight stipulations? I do not think it is a good idea for her to be alone at this time.

Man kunne blive, hun har brug for hvile. Alle andre har brug for at forlade.==One can stay, she needs rest. All others need to leave.

Selvfølgelig, tak læge.== Of course, thank you doctor.

Tak== Thank you.

Her er en frisk IV taske; med dette hun bør være i stand til at sove.== Here is a fresh IV bag; with this she should be able to sleep.

Mange tak. Jeg sætter stor pris på det, og det gør hun.== Thank you. I really appreciate it and so does she.

Guten Nacht== good night

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews they really help with writing believe it or not :) Also thank you to the reviewer who so _kindly_ informed me of to the fact that I didn't mention that this was Bekommissar. I'm sorry to have "wasted your time". Well tell me what you think? I hope there's not too many grammar mistakes. I try to avoid those! Also do you like it in first person? I can write first or third and I'm not sure which is better for you as the reader… My apologies to the slaughtered foreign languages by the way. Google translate isn't the best but lord knows I'm not fluent! Lemme know if anything was confusing :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kommissar watches as her tiny maus falls to sleep quickly, the medication doing it's job to dull the pain. She had asked herself a hundred and one times why she was still sitting in the hospital room with the younger woman. In fact she has also been asking herself why she was here in the first place. The Bellas had many of the same questions while she was waiting in the waiting room, quite anxiously if she's being honest, for any sign of the Bella to wake up.

Thinking back on it Kommissar can't really say she wouldn't have done much of the same thing as the other Bella's did to her during their wait. There were lots of dark glares, that she put a stop to with only a glance, but she's sure that if the redhead had been out there the glares would've been worse, but beyond that there was confusion and so much concern for the tiny elf like girl and she couldn't blame them in the slightest. She doesn't know why she waited for the girl to become conscious. She also doesn't know why she didn't tell the redhead that she could've stayed overnight with the other Bella. They've only had three encounters not counting this hospital visit and honestly she isn't really all that willing to try and get close to the girl like she unexplainably really wants to.

She thought back to the flustered insult compliments that the brunette just couldn't seem to get right. It is oddly endearing for the blond and she can't help but feel warmth spread through her at the memories. Since she was on the track of recalling things she thought back to the riff off where the tiny mouse wore deliciously tight skinny jeans and a lovely black blouse. She remembered the jealousy that tore through her at the born haired boy who seemed to close to her and the one Tone Hanger who was graced with Beca's hand on his chest. Boy that man didn't know how lucky he was. Although their time together after the riff off...

Kommissar shakes her head gently trying to clear it of unnecessary thoughts. _What is done is done_ , she thinks to herself a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she looks over at the cause of all her confusion again. She keeps repeating those stupid cheesy lines over and over again in her head. She doesn't understand why coming from the tiny mouse makes such a difference than hearing lines similar to those from someone else.

As she thinks things through she lays back on the couch, determined to get some rest after not sleeping at all last night, so that she can wake up before the room's other occupant. With a heavy sigh darkness takes over her mind.

* * *

 _*The Flashbacks Continue*_

The girls of course questioned me repeatedly due to my lapse in judgment at the auto show and it wasn't until a week or so later that they finally let it go. It took a lot of repeating the same three sentences. "It won't happen again." "No I have no idea what I was thinking; in fact I wasn't thinking." "I. Am. Straight." Of course to the last sentence I always questioned if that was all that true anymore.

Sure I have an awesome boyfriend but I haven't really seen him much in the past couple months with everything that's been going on but… The more I thought about it the more I realized that it hasn't been feeling like we've been dating for well over a year now. My thoughts swirl. _Is it really even right to say we're still dating? How come I had such a strong reaction to Kommissar in the first place? I mean she's female and I'm female so…_

It is while thoughts of Jesse and Kommissar are waging war in my head that I get home from my internship and I notice an envelope lying on our front porch. Curiously I pick it up and take it inside shooting Jesse a quick text, determined to figure out what's going on.

 _-Hey-_

"Hey guys," I say to the other Bella's as I walk into our house. Instead of an answer I hear Trumpets by Jason Derulo and I follow the song to the living room where I stop dumbfounded for a moment as all of the girls are jumping around on the couches beating each other up with pillows. I suppress the urge to grab a pillow and join them, telling myself that I'm above that now. "What am I looking at?"

It is even more difficult to not recuperate an attack when Fat Amy comes over and hits me in the side with her pillow. "We're pillow fighting!"

I repress the urge to roll my eyes at her obvious answer but then I hold up the envelope. "This was on the porch." That of course gets everyone's attention and they all gather around Chloe who takes the envelope opening it slowly, surprised when it starts singing. Like really guys, they've had cards like that for years now it's really not that surprising. We read it over carefully and finally some renewed light enters everyone's eyes. This might just be the chance to put our little mishap behind us, I feel a grin pulling at the corners of my mouth as I see and feel the excitement of the other girls building up.

* * *

It isn't until later that Jesse responds apologizing for not being able to talk earlier and now. Saying something about how tired he is from his job and school. I just left it be, resigning to deal with it the next time I see him.

* * *

We arrive at the address the next evening unsure as to whether we're late or early or somewhere in between because _of course_ the envelope didn't have a time on it. After giving the strange man beyond the door the extremely embarrassing password he lets us in. I'm not sure what I was expecting but the man that greets us is definitely not one that came up in my millions of hypotheses.

He goes on to say something about how we're late and he's the biggest a cappella fan ever and then Fat Amy of course goes to touch the goose sitting on the counter in front of her. He quickly slaps her hands away looking offended. "That was rude. You don't come to a gentleman's house and touch his goose." The sad thing is that the man's face is completely serious and all I can think about is just how wrong that entire sentence is especially after he just mentioned taking a 'tinkle'.

After that little… Mishap we'll call it, he leads us through a series of hallways that feel more like a labyrinth than an actually set housing structure. After we walk down several flights of stairs, _just how big is this house?,_ we are greeted by a curtain. Confused I can feel my eyebrows knit and then the 'gentleman' is pulling the curtain aside and my ears are ambushed by the sudden sound of music and lots of people. How on earth could a _curtain_ so effectively block that sound because honestly now that the curtain is open it's hard to hear much of anything else, thoughts included.

As we walk in the girls immediately separate into different groups and make themselves scarce. I can see an open bar over in the one corner and as my eyes scan the crowd I see a few different a cappella groups and it is as my eyes are scanning the crowd that Chloe says heatedly in my ear, "Das Sound Machine, two o'clock."

I immediately look to my right, ignoring the fluttering of my heart, where two o'clock is well, on a clock. But once my eyes settle in that general direction I see a very distinct lack of DSM. I go to turn back to Chloe to ask what the hell she was on but in that process I see the two lead vocalists of DSM at… Ten o'clock. I go to throw a 'what the fuck' look over my shoulder to Chloe but then Kommissar is standing in front of me in a _very_ distracting get up. I can't help as my eyes rake down her form lingering briefly on her lips, her exposed navel and her eyes. In that order.

"Tiny mouse," she says a smirk already forming on her blood red lips. Seriously did she just eat somebody to get them that red? And then that thought has me thinking of something else and I fight down the blush that threatens to grace my cheeks at the continuation of that thought. "We meet again." Her eyes sweep over the few girls left behind me before coming to rest once more on me, making me a little uneasy.

"Another verbal beat down," her man giant says and I'm thankful for the small distraction from the German Goddess in front of me who's making my brain turn to mush, my eyes flicking between the two. "Highlight of my day."

"So," Kommissar continues, batting her eyes what has to be more than normal which is seriously distracting. "Have you given up your foolish plans to face us at worlds?" The smirk is still on her lips making something that she probably wanted to be at least semi innocent into anything but. But then again who am I kidding, she totally meant it to be snarky.

"You wish…" I find myself pointing my finger at her without consciously telling myself to do so, my eyes move up and down her figure again. "You, gorgeous specimen." It takes me a second to realize just what it is I have said and then I'm turning to Chloe with what I assume is a look of horror. "She's really in my head." I start messing with my hair as if that's going to help the blond german take her leave from the hollow cavity I call my brain.

"Well I'd be happy to send you there." She's grinning now, her head swaying back and forth gently with her words. "I'll mail you there. Large envelope cost nothing." _What the actual fuck? Who mails people?!_

"Well it would cost more than nothing but still cheaper than shipping something like a horse or perhaps an adult moose," The man giant says.

My confusion only grows and I feel slightly victorious at Kommissar's WTF look at her comrade. But it is squashed immediately as I try to cover up my previous word vomit with, you guessed it, more word vomit. "Did you ever think maybe you're too big?" I go to step forward suddenly feeling aggressive but Chloe's arm around my waist stops me from getting any closer. "It would cost a fortune to mail you. You're enormous," I throw the words at the germans as Chloe pulls me away from them.

It is as we're departing that I hear Kommissar saying something. I look over my shoulder in time to catch the words "Feisty mouse," with the word feisty being emphasised by the slight raising of her chin. When she catches me looking over at her she winks, one of her gorgeous blue eyes disappearing for a moment before returning, a smirk plastered on her face.

After we're a ways away from them, and I've calmed myself I look at Chloe, "I just need a taller pair of shoes that's all." Before she can respond though I hear a familiar voice coming from behind me.

I turn around to see Jesse, of course the Trebelmakers would be here. "Hey. What are you doing here? What's going on?" The words 'we need to talk' almost tumble out too but then the weird guy is calling everyone's attention and Jesse throws over his shoulder as he walks away "I don't know but I guess I've got to go now."

"I've missed you too," I mutter under my breath and then the hairs on the back of my neck raise up and I turn around looking for the cause. My eyes finally settle on Kommissar and I see her staring intently at something across the room. Well maybe intently isn't the right word because from here it looks more like she's glaring and I look across the room to try and pinpoint the cause of the woman's displeasure, feeling grateful that that death glare isn't directed at me.

The person it appears she glaring at is none other than my dorky boyfriend, or whatever we are. I double, triple check and from the looks of it, she really is glaring at him. When I go to check a fourth time I notice that her eyes have changed their target and the glare is replaced with a knowing smirk as her eyes meet mine. I quickly blink and turn my head away trying, and failing horribly, to focus on what the guy is saying, thoughts running rampant through my mind. _Why the hell would she be glaring at Jesse? What the fuck? Maybe she wasn't actually looking at Jesse,_ I try to reason with myself, still casting side glances at the german.

Because I am so engrossed with the other woman I barely register the fact that the man called our get together something incredibly strange, like what's been going through this man's head? My gaze is ripped from the German, who is still smirking, to the other competition as a spotlight moves around the as the man introduces all of the groups. _How on earth does this weirdo of a man make this kind of money? Don't tell me his in the assassination business… Maybe I should ask Lilly._

My thought are cut off by Kommissar's voice yelling, "DSM" as her teammates answer with "Ja!" as their group is introduced. "Show offs," I mutter under my breath feeling slightly jealous. I turn slightly away from them trying my best to not stare at a certain someone and instead focus on their blonde beatboxer. My original thoughts are him were correct he _is_ really good and something tells me that they base most of what they do on what he can do.

After the mention of a forty-two thousand dollar gift card to Dave and Busters is brought up everyone in the room gets fired up eagerly awaiting for the competition to begin. The first category that comes up is songs about butts. I immediately turn to Chloe happy for the distraction saying, "So pretty much anything on the radio right?"

"Right," she confirms both vocally and with a nod of her head in case I didn't hear her.

"Let's start with Das Sound Machine," The man yells over the cheers of the many acapella nerds and then the competition is a rolling.

Their beatboxer immediately drops a beat and then the whole group is joining in and when the first words of their song come through I fight the urge to laugh. _Of course_ their song of choice is the Thong Song. I watch intently as the man giant starts the song off.

" _She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_

 _Eyes like what, what, what."_

And then Kommissar is joining in and my brain starts to malfunction. Seriously mesh shirts should be illegal. _Although if I'm being completely honest the view is fantastic… Dammit! Bad thoughts,_ I scold myself as the blond sings.

" _All night long_

 _Let me see that thong."_

The blond dances in a way that should also be illegal as she sings pointing her finger around the crowd as if telling them to drop their pants so she could indeed see their thongs and from the looks of it some of the men in the crowd were wishing they were wearing thongs. I feel a surge of an emotion I don't recognize run through me but shrug it off listening to DSM get cut off by the Tone Hangers. Pieter's surprised face is priceless.

After the Tone Hangers it's our turn and I'm caught up in the delightful thrill of singing in front of others. Before Chloe first 'jumped' me in the shower I would've never guessed that I would enjoy performing for others. Sure I still completely hate crowds and I like it better when I'm on stage and the audience is hidden from view for the most part. But still singing is just something that I live for, the feelings I get from the ability to harmonize so completely with my group just can't be described.

I turn to Chloe, smiling and singing, allowing the music to wash over my skin and consume my body. Everything is going so stupendously as we continue to sing until I see Stacie getting up all close and personal with Kommissar. _What the fuck Stace?_ I think to myself. _Keep it in your pants for once please and Jesus stay away from her!_ I try to distract myself by getting low and moving my hips in what I hope is a suggestive way. _What has gotten into me?_ I question as the Green Bay Packers take over.

I'm mildly surprised at how well the Green Bay Packers do I guess just something in my head told me that jocks, especially large football players, just couldn't sing. After them comes the Trebelmakers but after Benji's aleibit ctute failure we're back to the topic choice, but before then I don't miss the triumphant look in Kommissar's eyes. Don't ask me what that's about because honestly I'm trying to figure it out too. I watch as the man hits the gong saying "You gong!"

The next category is country love. The Tone Hangers get it first this time and it's then that I realize that this is not a true riff off. With the guy telling us when to go it takes the fun out of the cutting each other off which I really would've liked to have been able to do to a certain group, or more specifically a certain someone. _Good God! Shake her off,_ I tell myself as I take over singing.

I let my frustration at myself out into the song, allowing it to take over me for a moment in hopes that it will exit my system. I get all up in the guys personal space and shove him back with flat hands on his chest before I go to one of their other members and mock go to hit him. Once I'm cut off I fade towards the back of the group by Chloe and allow the others to sing.

The rest of the riff off goes by quickly and before I realize it the weird man is giving DSM the gift card to Dave and Busters. They start singing a redone version of Kriss Kross's song Jump and Jesse appears at my side and I'm grateful for the distraction from DSM. "Let's go meet the Green Bay Packers!" I follow behind him easily but after only a few short minutes there I slip away to get a drink from the bar. It's not long before there's a drink in my hand and I'm people watching, sipping the drink slowly allowing it to warm me up.

 _Just what's with Jesse and I? I really need to talk to him about that…_ I let out a sigh closing my eyes for a minute.

"What does the tiny mouse have to sigh about? Upset that we, what's the saying? Creamed you?" A velvety voice says in my ear, breath tickling my neck.

My eyes snap open and I'm taking a step away before I look over already knowing who it is. I look over at the woman who has a smirk on her face. "That is not the reason." I quietly cheer to myself for finally managing to say a sentence that isn't partially a compliment. "Can't your perfect self figure that out?" _Well fuck._ I quickly down the rest of my drink knowing I'm probably going to need it around her.

"Well why else would you be sighing after we kicked your asses? Especially considering the fact that you said you were going to kick _our_ asses." As she is talking she moves closer to me slowly and if it's not meant to be an intimidation factor it sure as hell is working like one. I fight the urge to take both a step back to add distance between us and to take a step forward and close the distance between us.

"Well _kicking_ your ass wasn't what I had in mind. _Dammit!_ " I growl the last part to myself. "And I said we were going to kick your perfect ass at Worlds, not some creepy guys basement."

Without waiting to allow my mouth to continue running I put my glass down and head into the dancing crowd towards where I can see Chloe's vibrant red hair even in the dim lighting. Once I reach her side she immediately starts dancing against me and I wonder just how many drinks she's had in this short time frame. "I think we should go," I say into her ear and she looks at me confused for a moment and then nods.

"I'll go round up the rest of the Bella's and meet you outside." With that she disappears into the crowd again. I start working my way towards the curtain we came through feeling eyes on me the whole way there. Once I get to the curtain I finally look back to see just who it is and I'm slightly surprised to see that it is the German woman who is still standing in the spot I left her in instead of joining the rest of her team who is still dancing and singing around the floor. When our eyes meets she smirks and winks once before I turn and quickly make my way up the stairs, hopefully leaving my sexual confusion behind with the German Goddess.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about not updating sooner but hopefully y'all liked it? What do you think of the third person Kommissar? Also where would you guys like to see this go? I'm not sure where it is going and all ideas are welcome :)


End file.
